


Staring Contest

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Spencer partake in a staring contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> The blame for this fic goes to brokenpassions who sent me a PM (on LJ) at one point, and I left it in my inbox and it kept staring at me and guilting me, and so I had to write this. If you have not seen the iCarly Extra Scoop about the staring contests, taken during iPie, you need to.

"I can't believe your tv's broken."

"I can't believe Carly didn't tell you she wasn't going to be home for a while."

"What, you don't want me here?"

"… No. I didn't say that."

"…"

"Um, well, I was just – brainstorming, so…"

"You're going to leave me all bored and alone?"

"Well, I – no."

"How about we get a smoothie?"

"… How about we … stay here. And eat the food that's already  _here_."

"No, that's stupid."

"Stu- ? Fine. We'll flip a coin."

"Uh – no. That's too random. Thumb war."

"You'll break my finger!"

"So just give up now."

"No, no … staring contest."

"Deal."

"So no laughing – and no cheating."

"Cheating? How do you cheat in a staring contest."

"You can't hit me – or anything weird like that."

"Kay, fine. Are you ready?"

"On three. One – two – "

"Three!"

"You thought you were gonna get me. Ooooh, you are so wrong."

"Why do you even  _try_ , Spence?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You are going  _down_."

…

"You're… better than I thought."

"Story of my life, Spence."

"What color are your eyes? What do you call that?"

"You're the artist-person here. … Why?"

"Nothing – just – you have really pretty eyes."

"No cheating."

"How is that cheating?"

"You can't distract me!"

"I'm not – it's the truth. If anything  _you're_  distracting  _me_."

"Pfftt. Stop lying. And blink already."

"No. God – your eyes are  _really_  pretty."

"Thanks."

…

"Sam." Spencer put his hand at Sam's temple gently, but she didn't blink, her eyes widening in a muted shock.

"Spencer, wha-"

"Shh. You'll ruin it." Spencer's hand was suddenly in Sam's hair, his thumb against her temple, and while she didn't blink, her eyes did widen in shock, a look of terror flitting across her face. A second later it was gone, and Spencer quickly closed the gap between them, covering her mouth with his. She doesn't pull back, waiting a second for him to, but when he doesn't, she finally shuts her eyes, and kisses him back. Sam lets her fingers wander through his hair and across his chest.

Spencer pulls back, smiling, and Sam cuts off his grin, commenting dryly, "You blinked first."

He rolls his eyes, "I'll get you a smoothie later," and swoops down to kiss her again, and again, and again.


End file.
